hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamiyama High School
is a high school in Kamiyama. Overview The Kamiyama High School is a general high school. It neither has big school grounds nor large amount of students (~1000). It's not hard to enrol to it, and percentage of the Kamiyama High School graduates who went to college/university is average. What makes this school special is big number of strange club activities (such as India-ink Painting Club, A Capella Club, Classic Literature Club, etc.). Due to this, Kamiyama High School's cultural festival unofficially called Kanya Festival is well known in Kamiyama. The Kamiyama High School consists of several buildings. First, the largest one is the General Block building where general classrooms are located. Second, the Special Purposes Block where special purposes classrooms are located. Third, the Gymnasium. Also, the Martial Arts Dojo and the Sport Equipment Storage Room are present. The General Block and Special Purposes Block are connected via the passageway. The school uniform for the boys is the tsume-eri, while for the girls it's white with blue collar and tie. Also students wear badge showing their grade on their school uniforms. Students are permitted to go to school in plain clothes during summer holidays and wear plain winter clothes. Featured locations *Audiovisual Room *Biology Prep Room *Geology Prep Room School Clubs The Classic Literature Club The Classic Literature Club, or Classics Club, is a historical club of the Kamiyama High School, which has more than 30-years-old tradition of publishing club anthology named Hyouka for the school's Cultural Festival. However, before Houtarou Oreki and his friends joined it, this club was on the verge of being dissolved due to absence of members for three consecutive years. The Classics Club doesn't have any specific goals. It's club room is located in the corner on the fourth floor of the Special Purposes Block. This room is also used as the Geology Lecture Room. Ooide is the Biology Lecture Room club's adviser. Two years ago the Classics Club's club room was located in the Biology Lecture Room. Now it's club room of the Wall Newspaper Club.[http://promo.kadokawa.co.jp/kotenbu/ Koten-bu series description at Kadokawa website] Other clubs *A Capella Club (アカペラ部) *Abacus Calculation Club (珠算部) *Astronomy Club (天文部) *Baseball Club (野球部) *Basketball Club (バスケ部) *Brass Band Club (ブラスバンド部) *Breakdance Club (ブレイクダンス部) *Broadcast Club (放送部) *Calligraphy Club (書道部) *Cheerleading Club (チアリーディング部) *Chemistry Club (化学部) *Clothing Research Society (被服研) *Confectionery Research Society (製菓部) *Cooking Research Society (お料理研究会) *Debate Club (ディベート部) *Drama Club (演劇部) *Fine Arts Club (美術部) *Fortune-telling Research Society (占い研究会) *Gardening Club (園芸部) *Global Act Club (グローバルアクトクラブ) *Go Club (囲碁部) *Good Luck Charm Fan AssociationHocus-Pocus Club in Funimation release(おまじない同好会) *Grammar Club (文法部) *Handicraft Club (工作部) *Handicrafts Club (手芸部) *Hyakunin Isshu Club (百人一首部) *History Research Society (歴史研究会) *India-ink Painting Club (水墨画部) *Judo Club (girls) (柔道部) *Karate Fan Association (空手同好会) *Kendo Club (剣道部) *Koto Music Club (琴曲部) *Light Music Club (軽音楽部) *Marching Band Club (マーチングバンド部) *Magic Club (奇術部) *Manga Research Society (漫画研究会) *Movie Research Society (映画研究会) *Occult Club (オカルト研) *Photography Club (写真部) *Physics Club (物理部) *Rakugo Research Society (落語研究会) *Quiz Research Society (クイズ研究会) *SF Research Society (SF研究会) *Social Dance Club (社交ダンス部) *Table Tennis Club (卓球部) *Tea Ceremony Club (茶道部) *Tennis Club (boys) (男子テニス部) *Tennis Club (girls) (女子テニス部) *Track and Field Club (陸上部) *Video Movies Research Society (ビデオ映画研究会) *Volleyball Team (boys) (男子バレー部) *Wall Newspaper Club (壁新聞部) Events Kanya Festival is a widely used nickname for which is held by Kamiyama High School annually in autumn. This festival's duration is 3 days. New Recruit Festival Held in April each year, this festival is an event where freshmen students can enter clubs they want. Since Kamiyama High School is famous for having many popular cultural clubs, general club activities are not enough for club members, soliciting solicitations become spectacular. Because there are also people who are put into club activities by being forcibly taken, there are systems of "temporary entry section" and "main entrance section", and entry is determined by whether or not to submit the main entrance around the end of May. Hoshigaya Cup A marathon contest held at the end of May every year at Kamiyama High School. Students run a distance of 20 kilometres. The name is said to be named after a graduate who established a Japanese record for a long distance track event. Although it is cancelled at the time of rain due to the permission of the use of public roads, it has never been cancelled as long as it remains in the record. Alumni * Jun Sekitani * Tomoe Oreki * Youko Itoigawa In real life Kamiyama High School is based on Gifu Prefectural Hida High School. Videos Hyouka Vol.05 - Live-Action Extra Location Spot External links *English section of Gifu Prefectural Hida High School official website References es:Escuela Secundaria Kamiyama pt-br:Colegial Kamiyama ru:Старшая школа Камияма Category:Kamiyama